


(PLEASE MAKE FUN OF THIS STORY!) The Skeleton Girl

by Nazareth_Rose



Category: Please Make Fun of This, Undertale
Genre: Terrible Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazareth_Rose/pseuds/Nazareth_Rose
Summary: Hello. When I was twelve... I wrote this cesspool from Hell... my very first fanfiction. My very first writing attempt. Needless to say, it's god-awful. Every single word in this story is terrible. Horrible. No good. Very bad. My OC is pretty much a self insert, my character development is nonexistent, there's no logic at all, there are spelling mistakes everywhere, and the writing style is just...lazy. Just God-awful. And the worst part...I thought it was perfect.That being said, have fun reading it! Trash it all you like! Put as much hate as you want! Most importantly, I hope this helps to differentiate the writing I have now and the writing I had in the dark days of my writing career.Merry late Christmas! I heard the bleach is discounted at Walmarts everywhere now, so get to it!BUT MOST OF ALL...I hope this shows fanfic writers everywhere how not to write and fans everywhere how not to be a fan of something.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: IN THIS AU, SANS AND PAPYRUS HAVE A SISTER. (Yes, that's my OC. And yes, that was part of the original text. Now prepare for Hell.)

The Ruins, 193X (2020 AD)

Once there was a baby. The baby was falling.  
And not just an ordinary "falling".  
She had hung precariously on the edge of Mount Ebott before being thrown down. Her screams to her mother didn’t change her mother, who had not a cent to take care of the baby. And so the baby was falling.  
The baby was very lucky.  
She was lucky that a particular person would decide to take a stroll. He was not even a boy. He looked very strange and uncanny.  
He was a smiling skeleton!  
The baby started crying immediately after she was caught by the bag of bones.  
“woah.” the 10-year-old skeleton said. “wait till I show you to dad and my brother! they’ll sure be surprised!”  
He stopped, astounded by the beauty of the wiggly baby.  
"aw, you’re cute! name’s Sans, by the way. you can call me Sansy.”  
Then, Sans took the little baby girl home.  
He carried her all the way to Snowdin. When told the story, Papyrus, Sans’ younger brother, and Gaster, the two brothers' father, were surprised.  
Gaster decided to keep the baby. They didn't have an orphanage or an adoption agency or anything like that.  
Sans was astounded. The 10-year-old thought, This is the 6th child to have fallen down here!  
Nevertheless, the three loved the baby and named her Tristana (Sans and Papyrus called her Tristy).


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten

Snowdin, 200X (2027 AD)  
8 years later  
W.D. Gaster, overcome by grief, moaned to himself,  
✂✋❄🕯💧 👌☜❄❄☜☼ ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜💣 ✋☞ ✋ 👎⚐ ❄☟✋💧📬🕈✋❄☟ ❄☟✋💧 💣✌👍☟✋☠☜ ❄☟✌❄ ✋ ☟✌✞☜📪 ✋ 👍✌☠ ☜✠🏱☜☹ 💣✡💧☜☹☞ ✋☠❄⚐ ❄✋💣☜ ✌☠👎 💧🏱✌👍☜📬✋ 🕈✋☹☹ 👎✋☜📪 ✌☠👎 ✋ 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ ☼☜💣⚐✞☜👎 ☞☼⚐💣 ☜✞☜☼✡⚐☠☜🕯💧 💣☜💣⚐☼✡📪 👌🕆❄📬📬📬✋❄🕯💧 👌☜❄❄☜☼ ❄☟✋💧 🕈✌✡📬💣✌☠✌☝✋☠☝ 💣✡ ☺⚐👌📪 ✌☠👎 🗏 😐✋👎💧📪 ✌☠👎 🕈☟✌❄ 💧✌☠💧 ✌☠👎 ✋ ☞⚐🕆☠👎 ⚐🕆❄ ✌👌⚐🕆❄ ❄☟☜ 🕈⚐☼☹👎📬📬📬✋❄🕯💧 🏱⚐✋☠❄☹☜💧💧 ❄⚐ ☹✋✞☜ ✌☠✡💣⚐☼☜📬"  
Translation:  
"IT'S BETTER FOR THEM IF I DO THIS. WITH THIS MACHINE THAT I HAVE, I CAN EXPEL MYSELF INTO TIME AND SPACE. I WILL DIE, AND I WILL BE REMOVED FROM EVERYBODY'S MEMORY... BUT... IT'S BETTER THIS WAY. MANAGING THREE KIDS, AND MY JOB, AND WHAT SANS AND I FOUND OUT... IT'S POINTLESS TO LIVE ANYMORE.  
IT'S BETTER THIS WAY,"   
But after he threw himself into the machine and just before he vanished and broke the machine, he thought of Tristana. Sweet little Tristana, who was four years old when she had come down.  
Pieces of Gasters’ SOUL were scattered everywhere.  
A few minutes later, Sans came out. He wondered where in the world all this debris came from.  
A few weeks later, Sans was left with a feeling that the debris had come for a reason. Maybe there was someone in there… someone who used that machine to kill themselves.  
He sighed, an overwhelming feeling of sadness crawling on his back.  
"Sans...? A...are you okay?" said Tristana's quiet voice.  
Little Tristana was almost a teenager now... but she didn't deserve to know what Sans knew about the world... how it reset... not yet.  
"I'm fine, Tristy."  
Then he saw Tristana's worried expression.  
In a desperate attempt to keep everyone happy, Sans said to Tristana, “hey, wanna go to Grillby's?'  
Tristana's eyes suddenly brightened. Even though Papyrus hated Grillby's, he loved the milkshakes.


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Times (yes, this was the original chapter name)

Snowdin, 200X (2027 AD)

Tristana POV  
I love my brothers. I love Sans, even though his constant practical jokes sometimes annoy me, and I love Papyrus, even though he can be a narcissist at times.  
I’m used to newcomers to Grillby’s looking at me strangely. They had seen humans and skeletons, but not the two together. Nobody acknowledged this and instead tried to have a little bit of fun.  
Grillby (who was actually made of fire) never once messed up an order. On multiple occasions, he was seen toasting marshmallows on his head with one hand and taking up menus with the other.  
“Hey,” says one of the customers, “did you hear? There’s gonna be a snowstorm tonight.”  
“Well, it’s kinda a town that’s stuck in eternal winter…” says another customer.  
“I know!” Says the first. “But since it’s Christmas and it’s not snowing anywhere else, I just thought you should know…”  
As I eat my burger (with extra ketchup, of course), I say with my mouth almost full of beefy goodness, “Hey, wanna break out the sleds?”  
We have a decent hill in the backyard. A fence was laid out to make sure nobody ventured in, and plus, I could build a snow barricade.  
“SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD IDEA!” Exclaims Papyrus.  
“um… okay…” says Sans reluctantly.  
When we left the restaurant, we go to our quiet cabin in Snowdin and set up the backyard.  
Not long after I’m finished, Papyrus throws a snowball at the back of my head. I have no coat or leggings or hat or anything like that, just a red, long-sleeved dress under my brown hair. I also have white tights.  
“Hahahaha!” I laugh before throwing another snowball.  
“wait up!” Exclaims Sans and joins us before Papyrus hits him.  
“VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPY-OOF!”  
I started laughing when I saw the telekinesis snowball hit Papyrus.  
“No telekinesis, Sans… you know that!”  
He turns off his telekinesis. But he still gets us. Just not as easily as before. When we’re both down, Sans finally proclaims himself victor.  
“*huff*...*huff…*i won… *huff* can we go inside now? *huff puff*”  
“SAnS, IF YOU HAD GOTTEN MORE Exercise, YOU WOULDN’T BE THIS TIRED!”  
Sometimes, it seems like Papyrus is the older brother. But at the same time, he acts like the little brother sometimes. It’s the same with Sans.  
We laugh and go inside to our Christmas presents.  
…  
Sans, being the oldest, is the first to open his gifts. He opens mine. It’s multiple bottles of ketchup. They’re tiny, only about a pint each. Sure, there are Hens and Punt’s. But then, there's some more brands, more harder to find, like Knee Food and Trader Schmoe’s.  
“thanks, tristy!” Beams Sans. Well, he always smiled, but beaming is an entirely different category.  
“you know how much i love those!”  
But I’m not finished.  
I run to the closet and open up an unwrapped present.  
It’s a blue hoodie. I made it myself.  
Once I show it to Sans, he says, “Woah, Tristy…. how did you do this? This is awesome!”  
The answer is time, energy, and maybe a little bit (okay, a lot a bit) of money.   
Then, it’s time for Papyrus’ present. It’s a photograph of all three of us, complete with glitter glue and glued-on flowers scattered across the frame. It’s a gluey mess, but Papyrus had made it on his own.  
“y’know, papyrus, i appreciate that you made this for me. and for a long time, i’ve wanted something to remind me of you guys at work…!”  
Sans works multiple jobs, from a hotdog guy to a sentry. Luckily, he’s off on days like Christmas. He’s also off every Sunday and Wednesday.  
It’s Papyrus’ turn to open his presents. He opens Sans’. It’s a photo of just Papyrus, with a gold frame (which kind of looked like spaghetti. I giggled).  
“SANS… OH MY GOSH! I CAN’T TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE THIS PRESENT!”  
He opens mine. No spaghetti, through I could’ve given him some. It’s a basketball and some shades for his “super cool outfit”.  
“PERFECT ACCESSORIES FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”  
“but, papy… you never wear anything other than that battle armor.”  
I snicker. Papyrus and I never told Sans about his extra “supercool” outfit secretly under his battle armor.  
Now, it’s time for my presents.  
Papyrus gives me another gluey mess of a photograph frame, attached to the same photograph he gave Sans. But, he’s designed it with racecars and skulls (with black and red glitter glue, of course).  
“UM… HEHE… I THINK I SWITCHED YOUR PRESENTS,” mutters Papyrus sheepishly, swapping our presents.  
“That’s okay! I still love your present and all of the effort you put into it!”  
Sans gives me a huge present. Wrapping paper. Packing peanuts. More packing peanuts. Sans chuckles as I toss back handfuls of packing peanuts.  
Then, finally, a book emerges…  
The book is How to Play the Trombone, Level 1.  
I can’t even say anything…the trombone… my favorite instrument… I’m finally going to learn how to play it!!!  
“ya like it? of course, you’ll be playing my trombone for now, but you can still learn.”  
As we go to bed, my last thought is, I don’t know what I’d do without my brothers.


	4. Chapter 3: The Little Kid (these titles just get worse and worse)

1 month later  
The Ruins, 201X (2028 AD)  
Sans says, “hey, tristy.”  
“Oh, hi, Sans! You’re birthday’s in a week, right?”  
“Oh, yeah! Heh… Welp…. this is just going to make this even more morbid. I just wanted to give you this for awhile. it’s a note on what to do when you get my powers. don’t worry. this is just for when i get, like, a hundred… hopefully…”  
As I read the note, I’m horrified.  
It says,  
dear tristy,  
when i die, you have to get my powers. one because you have a human skeleton, and two, if i don’t, everything within a ten mile radius will blow up. uhyup.  
here’s some stuff you need to know.  
one. it has to come in through your bones. i suggest breaking  
one of your fingers. it's easy to break and not really painful compared to breaking your ribs or something like that.  
two. it will stay in there for the rest of your life once its made contact with your bones.  
three. there's a lot of side effects, including nightmares and hallucinations. just remember that they're not real. also, they tend to act up involuntarily if you get REALLY upset or angry.  
four. it gives you the ability to teleport and it gives you telekinesis. it's cool, i know, but you have to practice with it in order to get used to it, and maybe get good at it.  
oh well. that's all for now.  
your big bro,  
sans  
After reading it, I become unsettled.  
When I come home, I make a few copies, in case I lose it.  
I can play the trombone now. Even though I’m still a beginner, I can play. But barely. 2 hours on one piece and I can’t master it. Frustrated, I decide to take a walk outside just under the entrance of the mountain, where I fell. Asriel is there, too.  
Asriel’s my friend. He’s also a monster.  
“Oh, hi, Tristy. I’m not having a good day.”He sighs.  
“Why?”  
“I… I left my old friends, Tristy. They made fun of me for everything I did today. Earlier at work, I forgot to add something to someone’s order, and my friends wouldn’t stop making fun of me. They even posted it on Undernet! They’ve been doing this for months! And I know what you’re thinking. ‘It’s not that bad.’ Yeah, I thought so too. I laughed it off. But later at lunch break they… they called Mom and Dad some things I won’t let you hear, even if you are technically a teenager. I ignored them, but later that day all my friends ganged up on me and gave me… this!” He peels his left pant leg away from his satyr-like leg, wincing. I can count half a dozen bruises, and I can spot half a dozen more on his head, plus a few on his face along with his scar. They’re not very big, but they will be soon.  
“They were obviously given the boot for beating me up, but I… I need to get some new friends. I’m just glad that you’re my friend, too.”  
“Dang. I’m so sorry that had to happen. Can I do anything to help?”  
“Yes. Just relax with me. That’s all I want you to do right now, honestly.”  
I sigh and lie down, right under the entrance of the mountain.  
But instead of seeing much needed sunlight, I see a kid.  
He looks about nine or ten. And he’s screaming.  
And he’s falling.  
I flash back to the time that my mother… how do I even remember her? Her hands, shoving me down. Me, screaming. Being lucky that Sans was there.  
I should catch him.  
“What are you doing, Tristana?” Asked Asriel.  
“I have to catch him!”  
“What?!”  
CRASH!  
He has the sense to grab a conveniently large leaf to slow down his fall, but he still would’ve injured himself if I hadn’t eased him down.  
“Run, Tristana!”  
“Why?”  
“I’ll deal with him!”  
“Wait, Asriel... NO-”  
He puts up his hand. Fireballs surround me, and I know he means business. I walk away.  
Instead of approaching Asriel again, I watch as Toriel tells Asriel to stop and then welcomes the child into her home.  
This is the 7th child.  
I go to Asriel, who was so shocked, he was shaking like a leaf.  
“Wha- what the heck?!” Asriel exclaimed. “Mom just took that little freak... his name’s Frisk... into her house??? He looked like Chara!”  
My stomach grumbled.  
“Weird. Bye, Asriel.. I’m getting hungry.”  
I walk away.  
“Hey, Del.” I say. Del is short for Delilah. Delilah’s one of my monster friends. Except for two tiny horns, her lemon-yellow skin, and some brown spots on her face that look like freckles, she looks exactly like a human.  
“Hi, Tristana,” she says. “It’s dinnertime. You wanna go to my house for the night?”  
Gladly, I agree.  
She takes me to her house for the night for a sleepover.


	5. Chapter 4: The News

Snowdin, 201X (2028 AD)  
When I went home the next morning, Sans was gone.  
“Hey, Papyrus, where’s Sans?”  
“HE”S WORKING AS A SEntRY ABOUT A HALF A MILE FROM HERE. I’M IMPRESSED!”  
“You’re going to be more impressed when you hear this: I saw another human fall down here. He’s with Toriel! “  
“GGGRRKKKKHHHH-”choked Papyrus on his spaghetti.  
“A HUMAN…!” “WOWIE! I CAN’T WAIT TO BEFRIEND HIM! MAYBE HE LIKES PUZZLES AND SPAGHETTI LIKE ME! GOODBYE TRISTANA, I’M GONNA LOOK FOR THE HUMAN! MAYBE HE’S RIGHT HERE IN SNOWDIN! WOOPIE!”  
Over the next few days, Sans and Papyrus learned that the human’s name is Frisk.  
But one day, about 3 days from the time I told Papyrus, Sans rushed home early from work, crying.  
“Sans… SANS! What’s going on?”  
“the... the human…” Sans sobbed, “he’s… he’s gone… he’s run away from tori’s house… he’s in snowdin now, but papyrus is trying to find him...”  
“Sans, why don’t we go over to Toriel ‘s house and ask where Frisk i-”  
“no, tristy. tori’s dead.


	6. Chapter 5: The Killer (totally not a spoiler)

The Ruins, 201X (2028 AD)  
“How...how…?!” Sans moaned.  
We’re at Tori’s house.

No matter how hard the Royal Guard (including Undyne and hopefully Papyrus in the near future) and Alphys try and discover who killed her, nobody can find out.  
Who... or what... killed her?  
No wonder Frisk ran away.  
Later  
Snowdin, 201X (2028 AD)  
“*HUFF* *PUFF* SANS! TRISTY!”  
“What?”  
“I CAN’T FIND THE HUMAN! IF I DO, NOT ONLY WILL I FIND HIM AND GAIN A NEW FRIEND, BUT UNDYNE WILL SURELY LET ME IN THE ROYAL GUARD”  
“don’t worry, papy. i’ll help. tristy, you want to come?”  
“Yes.”  
“OKAY, BUT... STAY OUT OF SIGHT. UNLESS YOU’RE A SENTRY, UNDYNE WILL HAVE MY HEAD IF SHE SEES YOU.”  
“OK.”  
Being a sentry is “‘bout as exciting as watching paint dry,” as Sans puts it. I nearly fall asleep, but Frisk wakes me up.  
I tried to signal to Sans, but he had already noticed him.  
Sans introduced himself (whoopie cushion in the hand, of course). He then leads Frisk to where Papyrus, Sans, and I had set up some puzzles. I made them extremely easy, but Papyrus insisted that they were very difficult. I think he’s saying that just to be nice.  
Frisk solves the puzzles quickly, but he wears a creepy expression on his face, sort of like... like...  
...  
Frisk solves the puzzles quickly and tries to make friends with Papyrus, saying that he likes puzzles and spaghetti, like him. He even lies just to make Papyrus happy.  
Sans isn’t upset... in fact, he thanks Frisk for trying to make Papyrus’ day. He says that Papyrus has tried to catch a human before (luckily, Sans doesn’t mention me), so that Papyrus can get in the Royal Guard with Undyne.  
Sans walks away, and the human keeps on going on his own, Papyrus in hot pursuit of Frisk.  
“okay, tristy, you can come out now.”  
“You think that... Papyrus is in love with Undyne?”  
Sans snickered. “he might be.”  
“If he’s in love with Undyne, he can’t kiss her!”  
A giggle attack suddenly comes over us.  
“ahahahaha... hehe.. he... hey, tristy, why not we come for papyrus after 30 minutes or so?”


	7. Chapter 6: (I literally had no title for this)

45 minutes later (they took a nap)  
Snowdin, 201X (2028 AD)  
Sans finally says, “that’s it. let’s go get papyrus.”  
I hurry outside. “PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS! papy! where are you?”  
For 5 minutes, we trudge through the woods, trying to find him.  
Then, we find him. With Frisk.  
“Is... is that?”  
As we are behind Frisk, we notice the knife that he’s holding behind his back.  
“no...no...papyrus! no!”  
Frisk just stands there, holding his knife, already scattered with dust. Who knows how many monsters he’s killed already?  
“ARE YOU HERE FOR A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?” Papyrus asks. “WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ACCEPT YOU WITH OPEN ARMS-”  
BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
“no...”  
“no........”  
“no,no,no,no,NO!”  
I open my eyes.  
“WELL, THAT WASN’T WHAT I WAS EXPECTING...”  
I nearly scream, and Sans would’ve if I hadn’t put my hand over his mouth. We almost scream in horror of what we saw.  
Papyrus’ skull is separated from the rest of his body!  
And the human... oh, the human... Frisk.. I have never seen him like this. His eyes are red instead of blue.  
Is he even himself?  
He holds the knife, twirling it by holding the hilt with his right hand and spinning the tip of the knife while holding his left pointer finger on the top of the knife.  
Just then, I remember that the only child who would’ve acted like this is Chara.  
I remember that Sans and Papyrus told me about Chara. Chara was the first human to fall down here. Toriel had told Sans, who told me...  
Chara came down here, expelled from her parents like I was. She was a strange child. She hated everyone, except for Asriel, her adoptive brother. Chara died of buttercup poisoning, but Asriel...  
A couple of days after that, Asriel was mourning over Chara when suddenly he sat down on the ground and put his hands on his temples, and rocked back and forth,as if a there was a loud noise.  
He screamed, “NO, CHARA! GET OUT, GET OUT!”  
Then, he walked up to the surface, carrying Chara’s body, as if in a trance.  
The humans, thinking that Asriel had killed Chara, left Asriel so badly wounded that he still has a scar today.  
...  
What is Chara doing here?  
Papyrus...  
“BUT... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO BETTER, IF YOU JUST TRY! I... PROMISE....”  
The human steps on Papyrus’ skull until it crumbles. Papyrus stops talking. He turns into dust.  
Sans looks like he saw a ghost. Tears trickle down his astounded face by the hundreds, and I’m not any better.  
Frisk... or is it Chara....? walks away.  
The first thing that Sans whispered to me was, “he’s being possessed..... that dirty brother killer... when i get chara out of frisk....  
CHARA IS GOING TO HAVE A BAD... a bad… a… bad... ”  
By now, Sans is holding Papyrus’ dust and sobbing into it.  
I try and comfort him, but the sight of Papyrus.... the fact that he’s gone... I succumb to my own emotions.  
The tears start as drips of water in my throat, causing it to ache... they form into gasps and erratic breathing... before finally, the pain in my throat is relinquished and the sadness manifests itself as tears, springing from my eyes and sticking to the bottom of my chin before reluctantly dropping in the snow. I cry gentler than Sans, the tears flow soft and they stream steady.  
Papyrus’ SOUL rises up. The tears still flow as it shakes before it shatters completely.   
We keep on crying for... I don’t know how long. My heart aches, as I go through every memory I can recall of Papyrus, which triggers more tears.  
When I’m dry of tears, it appears that Sans isn’t.  
Have you ever seen a skeleton cry?  
It may seem strange, but it is possible. His tears are more visible, because his shiny bone doesn’t hide tears nearly as easily as my peach skin, reddened by erratic breaths and cold.  
The white bone contrasts extremely with the dark eye sockets, which somehow stream out the endless flood of clear tears.  
Five minutes or so later, Sans’ emotion finally changes from sadness back to anger.  
“...poor... kid... p...possessed by this horrible MONSTER… i can’t imagine how horrible that is.... i’ve gotta get chara out… and when i do… i’m going to send chara right back to where she belongs. c’mon, tristana. we need to go back home and find out what to do next.”  
Sans grabs my hand. I scream. The world around me bends and warps into weird shapes. It’s really trippy. Then, I can’t recognize the landscape at all. I feel strange, and realize that I’M bending and warping. I look at Sans, and he is too.  
I feel motion-sick, like I did too much on the swings at school, but much, much worse. When I finally recognize the basement, and the shapes finally go back to normal, Sans lets go of my hand. I immediately find the trash can and heave my lunch into it.  
I pause. Maybe it’s over? No. I barely have time to bring my hair back before I heave breakfast into the trash can, too. I just keep on retching until there’s nothing more in there.  
“I… I’m done now. Heh… I already know that you didn’t throw up because you don’t have the stomach for it.”  
“first of all, you finished my sentence. second of all, are you sure that you’re done? if you are, i’ll go get some water.”  
I gulp down the sweet, clear water and rinse my face in the sink.  
“how are you now?”  
I can’t stop shaking, but other than that, I feel fine.  
“I… I think I’m fine…”  
“yeah… i felt nauseous during my first teleport, but after that, i got used to it. want to wash your hair?”  
“Yeah.”  
I take a shower, washing all the yucky stuff out of my hair and body. When I’m done, I get dressed. I look absolutely awful. My face is red from tears, and my eyes are all puffy.  
“Sans?”  
He’s in his room, sitting down, head in his knees.  
I whisper, “What do we do now?”  
“i…” Sans says…  
“i don’t know.”


	8. Chapter 7: The Lab

RING RING! RING RING!  
“hello?”  
“h..hi.. It’s me, Alphys. I’m s-sorry about papyrus… Undyne’s really sad about that. SPEAKING OF U-UNDYNE… she called me. She wants to evacuate everyone. Frisk… or Chara…? can’t be stopped! We have to run! I know it sounds c-cowardly, but it’s the only way we can survive. Sans, Tristy, you have to come to my lab. BRING PAPYRUS HERE TOO. THERE’S A CEMETERY STARTING NEAR US.”  
Immediately, we head off. I take my cell phone with me.  
When we’re at Alphys’ lab, it’s terrible. We see Alphys calling other monsters. In one room, which I think is a makeshift hospital, there are monsters rushing to feed other injured monsters. In another room, there are assorted beakers. Sans takes Papyrus’ dust to an area with headstones and flowers.  
There’s actually not a lot of monsters here… most of them, I think, were killed by Chara.  
Then, I see Del.  
I wave to her. She runs to me and hugs me. For the rest of the day, she tags along with me. She says that her entire family made it so far, and she was so sorry about Papyrus.  
In a third room, there are a ton of what looks like small TV screens on the wall.  
“those are alphys’ cameras,” explains Sans. “i don’t think you should look at them… anyway, the cameras were installed immediately after chara went missing. they were originally intended to find out where chara was. well, that’s still their purpose, but it’s for the safety of the monsters rather than chara now.”  
RING A RING!  
It’s my phone. Asriel’s calling.  
“Hello? It’s Asriel. I… I just realized something horrifying… this isn’t Frisk, or at least I don’t think it is. She’s already destroyed the hospital… I think it’s-”  
“We know, Asriel. It’s Chara. I- I’m really sorry about your mom... Oh, while you’re here, we think Frisk is possessed. You’re Chara’s friend, right? Do you know why she’s here?”  
“I’m NOT HER FRIEND, Tristy! As soon as she took over my body, I realized that she wasn’t a nice person after all. I remembered everything that she did… erasing everyone’s face from the pictures that I would draw (except hers)... “accidentally” poisoning Dad… threatening to kill me and saying it was a joke… well… my last thought on the Surface before I came down…. right when the humans freaking almost killed me... was, In hindsight, we probably should’ve noticed that Chara wasn’t a nice person. Actually, that wasn’t my last thought. My last thought was something like this… OWCHARAWHYUDODISTOMEOWOWOWOWOWOW.! But, anyway… why did you think I wanted to kill “Frisk” in the first place? I did because Chara was possessing him, and wanted to get access to Frisk’s SOUL She was in there when she possessed me.”  
“Asriel… you’re a genius! Only… everyone except you who fought Chara.. is dead…you were lucky enough to fight Chara while she was unarmed.”  
“Sans has got 10 million hp, hasn’t he?”  
“Wow! We can finally fight back against Chara now! Oh, my gosh, what would I do without you?!”  
Asriel hangs up. I tell Sans and Alphys my plan. They’re on board with it. They decide that since Asriel knew firsthand what it was like to be possessed, he helped us out in a big way.  
They have Asriel come to the lab, just in case they need him for any further info.


	9. Chapter 8: the Caemeras (yes, that's how it was spelled in the original)

H-HEY, TRISTY… WHY DON’T YOU GO WATCH THE CAMERAS? J-jUST FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS, I NEED TO DO SOMETHING. I-IF YOU FIND SOMETHING WRONG, CALL ME. I-I SUGGEST LOOKING IN THE WATERFALL… CHARA WAS HEADED THERE. S-SANS, TRY WORKING ON YOUR POWERS. YOU MAY NEED THEM.”  
“will do, alphy. where are you goin’?”  
“L-LAYING OUT MORE SECURITY CAMERAS NEAR ASGORE’S HOUSE. Y-YOU CAN NEVER BE ToO PREPAReD.”  
Alphys leaves, and us Gasters take our places. Sans goes in a room by himself, using a robot that Alphys made (not Mettaton) to use his powers. I go to a room with a few giant TV screens, with Del helping me. One of them is marked “Waterfall Screen,” and I use the keyboard below to access the different security cameras, looking for Chara. Huh. Kinda reminds me of Five Nights at Freddy’s.  
Except, it’s not all fun and games.  
Somebody could really kill us all if I don’t do my job.  
As that thought races through my head, I’m petrified for a few moments, before I continue.  
The cameras are acting pretty good. No static or anything like that.  
Somehow, Alphys has managed to lodge them in various plants and rocks. I see clear waterfalls. Not so clear waterfalls. But I don’t see Chara.  
After clicking around for a few hours, I finally see her form. Sweat begins to form, and the hair stands on the back of my neck.  
But Chara’s just sleeping. Maybe she’s waiting for me to look away? So I do for ten seconds, but Chara’s still sleeping there.  
Maybe she’s just tired?  
I glance at the clock. 1 AM. Del’s already fallen asleep on a nearby desk. Oh man, I should be getting to sleep!  
I stay there for a few hours, looking for other activity. Nothing.  
Alphys comes back, carrying another TV screen.  
“H-HERE’S ANOTHER TV SCREEN FOR ASGORE’S HOUSE- WHAT DID YOU SEE, TRISTY?”  
I yawn. “She’s just… sleeping there… can I go to bed?”  
Alphys looks at the camera. “Y-YOU’RE RIGHT. UHHHH…. Y-YOU CAN GO TO BED… I’LL TAKE OVER.”  
Happily I collapse on the couch. Sans is still practicing. He finally messes up, looks at the time, and collapses on the couch next to mine. He doesn’t even have the energy to say “goodnight.”  
And neither do I.  
And the next thing I know, I’m asleep.  
My night is filled with disturbing dreams.


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle up

When I wake up, it’s nine am. Sans and I wake up at about the same time.  
After eating breakfast, I return to the cameras. Alphys tells me that Chara’s awake and that she’ll take over.  
I decide to help Sans practice, since he broke Alphys’ robot. Oops.  
“you sure? i don’t want to hurt you, tristy.”  
“I remember there being some armor I saw on the way in. Can I wear that?”  
“tell ya what. i’ll just bang the armor around for a bit and you can see what i can do.”  
“OK.”  
Sans sets it up. He goes to the other side of the room, while I watch from behind the door through the window.  
It’s almost like watching a superhero. His eyes glow, and with just a wave of his hand, the armor goes plummeting toward whatever wall he chooses. My jaw drops.  
And that’s just a normal attack.  
Suddenly, a Gaster Blaster comes out and zaps the armor with a giant blast of blue colored plasma. He does this about ten times. AND he does this while throwing a pattern of bones. The armor is dented, the helmet is torn off, and so are the arms.  
And it’s only been five minutes.  
Sans continues with the bones, Gaster Blasters, and telekinesis until the armor is just pieces of metal scattered across the floor.  
It’s been twenty minutes.  
Sans hasn’t even broken a sweat.  
“so, uh… what do you think? wanna practice with me now?”  
I don’t say anything. My mouth is open in shock for about two seconds before I gush. “Of course not! That was AMAZING! Oh man, Chara will be in shock! AND MUH, MUH, MUH, ETC…”  
“glad ya liked it.”  
Suddenly, Alphys comes crying.  
“shhhh, come down, alphy,” Sans says while patting Alphys on the back. “tell us what happened.”  
“IT… I-IT WAS ON THE CAMERAS… THERE WAS MONSTER KID AND U-UNDYNE… CHARA TRIED TO KILL MONSTER KID, BUT… UNDYNE got hit i-instead… BUT THEn UNDYNE JUST GOT MORE ANGRIER AND MORE POWERFUL THANKS TO DT! BUT EVEN THAT AMOUNT OF POWER WASN’T ENOUGH A-AND… AND… WHY, CHARA? WHY?”  
I stare at Alphys while she is in Sans’ embrace. My eyes go wide. Chara was able to kill UNDYNE? How powerful is she? What, don’t tell me, she comes back from the DEAD? I know, it’s silly, but there’s no other explanation.  
“TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, T-TRISTY… NO, SHE GOT OUT OF THE FIGHT UNSCATHED…”  
Why is she killing everyone anyway? Is it just because they’re monsters? What is it?  
A few hours later, Monster Kid hops in, his ashen face scattered with a mixture of shock, sadness, and just plain exhaustion. He has a few cuts, but other than that, he’s physically unscathed.  
As Monster Kid takes a rest on the couch, Alphys puts a blanket on him and whispers, “the sooner we can stop chara, the safer we’ll all sleep.”  
Chapter 10: We’re Next  
That night, Alphys goes to sleep. I take my place at the cameras.  
About 30 minutes in, Sans comes.  
He’s been fighting 15 hours straight!  
“Hey, Sans. How are you doin’?”  
“i’m exhausted. and i haven’t been spending much time with you, with all of the training and helping other monsters. i just haven’t been the big brother i should be, and… i’m sorry, tristy.”  
I hug him.. “Hey, I totally understand. I haven’t spent a lot of time with you, either… watching these cameras all night… I’m the one that really should be saying sorry.”  
“we’ll get through this, tristy. no matter what.”  
“no matter what.”  
The next morning…  
It’s the same as last night. It’s about 9 am when we wake up. Chara’s still sleeping, but she’s already managed to cross the border of Waterfall and Hotland.  
Alphys told everyone that lives in the Ruins, Snowdin, and the Waterfall to go back home. Everyone else hid in a super secret room.  
But we didn’t go home.  
We went to the New HOME. It’s our new capitol, and where the King lives. It’s sort of like DC, but in the Underground.   
We need to go there because one, we need to defend the king, because if Chara gets there, she’s gonna cross the barrier and kill the humans! Two, we need to get revenge and stop Chara for good.  
So, we had some spaghetti in the back room before entering the battle area that Sans chose. We turned right out of the room, and then turned left immediately.  
It is a beautiful, well-lit corridor that reminds me of a chapel, with its stained glass windows letting light shine through.  
“why’d i pick here, you ask? one, so i can actually see chara. two, because if any of us die, it’s not a half bad place to do it.”  
I nod, my breath still taken away by the beauty of this place.  
Then, I remember the cameras.  
“Sans… you think Alphys will be alright?”  
“yeah. the secret room is called the true lab and can only be accessed by a blue key that alphys keeps. they’ll be alright.”  
RING A RING!  
“A-ALPHYS AGAIN… WE’RE OK. THE HUMAN PASSED THROUGH. METTATON GOT DEMOLISHED, Though… BUT WE’RE ALRIGHT. DELILAH’S STILL HELPING OUT THE REST OF THE INJURED MONSTERS, SINCE WE STILL HAVE OUR MAKESHIFT HOSPITAL. F-FEEL FREE TO COME BACK ANY TIME.”  
She hangs up.  
“Well, that’s good to know,” I say.  
We go to the back room and eat some spaghetti that Asgore cooked. Papyrus would love this.  
We have a plan.


	11. Chapter 11: Megalomaniax

Sans will fight Chara and extract Chara from Frisk’s soul.  
Meanwhile, I will help Sans by 1. keeping my phone with me just in case anything goes wrong, 2. giving him DT before the battle, 3. keeping an eye on Chara, and 4. putting up defenses for the door to the throne room (just in case)!   
To pass by the few hours, we decide that Sans will exhaust his energy if he practices. So, I give him DT. He checks his stats.  
We managed to hack the way that Chara checks monsters’ stats. Instead of his true stats of 9,999,999 hp, 25 attack, and 25 defense, we hacked it so it’s now 1 of everything.  
It’s really awkward. Both of us have a sense of impending doom.  
Then, we hear a pitter-patter of footsteps running rapidly to the beautiful corridor.  
“hey, it’s ok, tristy. you’ve got this. i’ve got this. we’ve nailed it in training, so why shouldn’t we nail it now?”  
“I know… I’m just worried, that’s all.”  
“i am too.” He gives me a big squeeze of an embrace, the type that only big brothers can give.  
I smile. But at the same time, I’m releasing tears. I’m worried.“Trying to squeeze my anxiety out?”  
“you better believe it. tristy, I lo-”  
But then the pitter-patter rushes towards us, and we scramble to our places.  
Sans composed a monologue for the battle. Chara runs into the corridor… and stops.  
“heya. you’ve been busy, huh?” The monologue starts.  
Sans warns Frisk not to take another step forward, which Frisk does.  
“welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises… you dirty brother killer!”  
The battle begins.  
“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are chirping, flowers are blooming. on days like this, kids like you…”  
His eyes go completely black.  
“should be BURNING IN HELL!!!”  
He begins his attacks. Frisk is caught completely off guard as bones rapidly scatter across the ground and air. Frisk does various flips and leaps to evade them, but even then, Frisks gets hit a few times. And Sans hasn’t even brought out the Gaster Blasters or telekinesis.  
“hmm. i’ve wondered why people never use their strongest attack first.”  
. He keeps on attacking. Frisk tries to hit Sans, but misses. Frisk eats Papyrus’ spaghetti to get more hp, but eventually, Frisk runs out and collapses to the ground.  
Sans and I try to get ahold of Frisk’s SOUL. Sans uses his powers to try and extract Chara from Frisk’s SOUL, but…  
It’s not there.  
“Sans, what happened? Why isn’t Chara there?!”  
“i don’t know, tristy!”  
Then, a wave of horror crosses Sans’ face.  
And I realize why.  
Chara isn’t in the SOUL.  
She’s somewhere else!  
I hold Sans’ hand, and he immediately grabs hold of me in an embrace and begins to cry. Not immediately. He doesn’t do anything for a few seconds, until his body shakes in sobs.  
And I know why.  
Chara is never, ever going to stop until she kills my brother.  
…  
Frisk’s body fades away, and slowly materializes at the nearby SAVE point. The SOUL floats to it.  
And Chara almost sees me. Oh gosh, she almost sees me. We cannot finish this battle until Sans dies. We cannot.  
Because this is just a game.  
And we are just obstacles.   
W e h a v e n o c h o i c e .  
Hey Ella, a terrible tragedy has just occured. My mom. Took away. my. Blue. HOODIEEEEE  
We go back to our places.  
Asriel lied to me! Why? Why would he lie to me?  
For 18 hours straight, Sans fights with Chara, full blown, all powers, just to live for the next fight. Then, sweat starts to bead on his forehead and he starts to get tired.  
Finally, Sans makes a move which is different from anything else.  
He says, “welp. here goes nothing. yep, it’s literally nothing. and it’s not going to BE anything either. ever. one of these turns, you’re just gonna kill me. so, it’s not going to be your turn. it’s just gonna be my turn. forever. even if we have to stand here until the end of time. so, honestly, the most “determined” thing you can do here? do literally anything else.”  
Then, he pretends to go to sleep. I know he’s pretending because one, he always lies down when he sleeps, obviously, and two, he snores literally every time that he sleeps. He’s just standing there, his eyes almost closed.  
Frisk is confused. Very, very confused. But then, a smile forms on his face.  
But not a “happy” smile.  
It’s a “psycho” smile.  
I can see the knife behind Frisk’s back, and then she swings it at Sans. Miss.  
Sans opens his eyes.  
“heh, didja really think you’d be able to-”  
What happens next is absolutely horrifying!  
Frisk turns into Chara. I mean, TURNS INTO CHARA! The color of Frisk’s shirt and the way that Frisk’s face looks changes. Frisk’s eyes turn crimson red.   
Sans’ eyes dilate in terror, and so do mine. His mouth opens, as if to scream, but no sound comes out.  
In a move that can only be described as superhuman…  
Chara takes the knife again and whips it from Sans’ right shoulder joint all the way to his left hip bone.  
Chara smiles.  
I nearly scream.  
Sans is shocked. All of his attacks stop. He clutches his chest. He falls to his knees.  
Chara stands triumphant, the horrible smile still on her horrible face.  
“dirty… little...cheater…” Sans says in pain.  
He shakily stands up and limps slowly towards me.  
Chara attempts to get towards the door, but she cannot. She screams in frustration as she bangs on the metal boards that we attached to the door a few hours ago.  
Meanwhile, I catch Sans as he finally collapses.  
“tristy… i… i’m sorry…”  
“but… you have to… to... take in my powers…”  
I nod, and tearfully I take a nearby candle. I extinguish it, toss out the wax, and, tears spilling down now, drop the heavy candlestick onto my right pointer finger.  
CRUNCH!  
It hurts so badly now, and I scream. I don’t care, because Chara’s screaming as well, and my screams mingle well with hers.  
Sans touches my finger with his finger. Immediately, a blue and yellow light drains from his bones and goes into mine. For a second, I can see my entire skeleton now. It glows blue before it fades.  
“Sans… oh, my gosh…” I stare at the wound from his right shoulder to his left hip.   
“It’s okay, buddy, just hold on, OK? Tell me you’ll hold on. You’ve gotta hold on…”  
Without a second thought, I latch onto Sans’ hand and teleport to Alphys’ lab/ hospital.  
I just close my eyes, letting the tears fall without a fleeting thought of ever stopping them.  
I grasp Sans’ hand.  
I open my eyes. A shudder runs through Sans.  
“Please, hang on. Help is coming, you hear that? Alphys… she’s coming. She’s the Royal Doctor, she’ll fix you up really good…. I can’t… I can’t lose you…”   
I hear Alphys’ voice.  
“tRiSty, I HEARD THAt YOU- SANS!”  
She gets a stretcher. I gently pick Sans up and put him in the stretcher, though it’s not an easy task for both of us. Whenever I inevitably touch his wound, he reacts as if my hands are white-hot irons, and though he tries to hide it, I can see the tears slowly streaming down his cheeks.  
Alphys tries to leave, but I stop her.  
“Please….” I say, my voice breaking and my heart pounding. “Take real, real good care of my brother, ok? It might be his last moments… he’s in so much pain…. and…. please. Promise me.”  
“I….” Alphys says.  
“A-ALRIGHT. I PROMISE.”   
Sans is wheeled off to the makeshift hospital, and I position myself against a nearby wall. There’s nothing else that I can or want to do.   
I slide down it, slowly. I put my knees up and bury my head and hands into them. The tears still won’t stop.  
Delilah comes.  
“Hey Tristana? Just wanted to make sure you were- uh… you’re crying? Why? Didn’t you win the battle?”  
I just shake my head.  
But then, I let it all out.  
“No, I’m not alright! My brother is dying, and… I mean, I should’ve warned him…. I should’ve warned him…. and… and… I just wish that Chara hadn’t come down here… I wish…. I wish…. I….”   
I break. Tears stream down my eyes. Del stares at the sobbing mess that’s me, and hugs it.  
“Hey, I understand, Tristy. I really do. My dad’s in there. He fell and broke his leg, so he’s getting some rest. Maybe if the best happens, they can be bunkmates!”  
“Honestly, Del… if I had one wish, that would be it.”


	12. Chapter 11: ...

I think we all know that Sans died, so I don't want to be overdramatic and actually post while I wrote. If you actually want it, just comment about it.  
...


	13. Chapter 13: liar

I wake up, my eyes red and puffy. The last thing I remember is that Alphys gave me an injection of some sort, and I fell asleep. My powers were just about to get out of control.  
I wake up, and I see Del (technically my adoptive sister now).   
She looks like she didn’t get a wink of sleep.   
“Del…” I say. “You… look terrible...”  
“It’s alright… I was just so worried about you... and I was so heartbroken for you, so I… watched over you. I also made you breakfast…”  
“Thanks…” I say.   
I slowly come out of bed, accepting my reality.   
I approach the friendly plate. Heh. Classic Del. Scrambled eggs for eyes, a strawberry for the nose, and two pieces of bacon to form the mouth.   
I sit on the chair in the little bedroom, and out of nowhere…   
I just let it all out.   
The tears come suddenly, like a waterfall, through my head and out my nose.   
“It’s not fair! He fought so hard. Why did my brother have to die? I don’t understand! I don’t!” I say, my voice breaking.   
I don’t release my powers. I try not to. This time, it succeeds.   
“I’m here for you, Tristana,” Delilah says. “I’m right here for you.”   
Del comes and hugs me. I hug her back, and we cry for what seems like forever and eternity.  
But I still cannot believe what has just happened.

No. No. No.

 

 

 

The wind whips Papyrus’ scarf.  
I found a note under the hospital pillow. Guess it’s Sans’ will? It almost got caught in the washer.  
One part of it said that his hoodie and Papyrus’ scarf was mine. He also posted the note about his powers under it. Another part said that he already legally arranged everything with Del’s family when Chara came.  
Did he see this whole thing coming all along?  
I decided to wear the scarf and hoodie this morning.  
The funeral is traditionally one day after someone died, so Sans’ is today.  
It’s later today.  
It’s about 8 AM now. Alphys said it was OK to go outside.  
The tears still come and go.  
They will for a while.  
But why? Why did they all have to die? 

No! No! No!

 

 

 

 

I stare into the rocky areas of the mountain, thinking, Sans, Papyrus, I really need you right now.   
I hear steps. Is someone approaching?  
“Tristy?”  
“Asriel…”  
“Tristy, I’m sorry for what happened…”  
“Y-You’re sorry?”  
“Asriel, she wasn’t in the SOUL. How could you lie to me?” My powers start up.  
“S-She wasn’t?”  
“The only reason Sans fought is because we thought Chara was in the SOUL. He knew how to extract it. But no, it was all Frisk’s SOUL!”  
“Tristy… I-”  
“Just go, OK?” I say. Asriel looks shocked. Well, what’d he expect when he lied to me?  
My powers stop.  
A tear leaks from my eye.  
“Just….go.”  
Asriel’s low ears seem to go down even further as he walks away.


	14. Chapter 14: The End (wow, gr8 title name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK GOD ALMIGHTY! IT'S ALMOST OVER!

Later…  
I dress into a long, black dress.  
The funeral is long. Very long.  
The entire funeral, I try not to release my powers. Which is hard. All these hormones, rushing through my head, make one giant, crazy flurry of emotions.  
When the coffin is six feet under, I wonder, Gosh. How the heck are we gonna stop Chara now? It’s not like we have ten million hp! And even then, Chara can strike us down with just one blow! Plus, who will take care of me now? Has Chara gotten through the door yet?  
All these maddening questions soar through my head.  
I then go to Alphys’ lab, trying to find out where Chara is. Where she could be. I move like a robot, slowly commanding myself to do each action.  
But, eventually, I do find something.  
A theory.  
She could be in his mind.  
Yes, I think my powers can do that. Go into Frisk.  
I’ve checked my research with Alphys and she says it’s good.  
I put on my hoodie and scarf, and try out my powers.  
I practice as much as possible, and they get easier and easier.  
I practice on the suit of armor.  
Bang, bang, bang. 20 minutes until it’s scattered across the floor.  
I’m ready physically. I’m a human. I possess 100 times more Determination than any monster here.  
But mentally?  
I do little tests throughout the day on different monsters. Different tests. But, can I actually get inside their head?  
I can.  
During dinner, I try it on Alphys. Everybody’s shocked.  
It was just for a split second.  
However, I could see all of her thoughts. I saw all her hopes, all her plans, everything.  
“Y-YOU…. I DIDN’T KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT…”  
To be honest, I didn’t know that I could do it either.  
It was the middle of the night. What drove me to do this? Maybe it was the anger building up inside of me? Maybe it was the quietness of the night, knowing you’re more likely not to be discovered? Or the sleeplessness that came with having known Death every day?  
I wrote a note.  
To whoever reads this,  
I’m fighting Chara. If I live, then that’s great. But that’s also unlikely. If I die, which I probably will, just know this. I have to do something to stop Chara. I can’t just hide, having my family and friends sacrifice themselves anymore.  
Don’t try and stop me.  
-Tristana Gaster  
I put on Papyrus’ scarf and Sans’ hoodie.   
I then slip out of the room, jumping out of the laboratory window.  
Chara has hell to pay.   
I take the journey once again to the New HOME. I checked the cameras, and Chara’s still trying to get through to Asgore’s room. Asgore fled recently, and I pass him by on the way to his house.  
As I’m running, I hope he won’t address me.  
But then…  
“Tristy?”  
“Asgore? Uh, King Asgore… *basically repeats everything in the note*”  
“Uh……..”  
While he’s stunned, I run away to his house.  
As I’m still running, Asgore doesn’t follow me, but Asriel does. He’s crying.  
“Tristana, I’m sorry… but I swear that Chara was in my SOUL! I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore, but at least let me fight her! I hate her, too! All of those months in that hospital and this scar… please, Tristy.”  
“Alright.”  
Asriel sighs in relief.  
“Thank you.”  
I give a sigh and walk onward.

 

 

 

“ C h a r a . . . ”  
She looks at both of us. Once she sees me, she smiles.  
“I HATE YOU! You don’t even DESERVE to be inside of Frisk! I’m gonna stop you from killing ANY MORE monsters…. even if it means I’M going to die, too!”  
“I’m with her, too.”  
“Asriel? but… you’re my friend!”  
“You were NEVER my friend. How could you kill everyone? Your mother? My mother? I hate you just as much as Tristy does!”  
Chara laughs.  
“If you want me to kill you, ‘friend…’ go right ahead.”  
The battle begins. Chara looks excited.  
But every time that she aims her knife, either Asriel or I stop it with my powers. She becomes frustrated.  
“Alright! ALRIGHT! I GET IT! YOU’ two are GREAT FIGHTERs! HOW ABOUT THIS… IF YOU two LOWER MY HP TO 1… THE REAL BATTLE WILL BEGIN.”  
So, we do. We keep on hitting her, and her HP diminishes to 1. She smiles.  
Before I know it, Chara gets out some powers of her own. I scream. I feel as if Chara and I are becoming one.  
She’s trying to take me inside of Frisk mentally!  
I try to fight it, but I can’t.  
. “Tristy? TRISTY!”  
“Sorry, Asriel… *uungh*... I should’ve known she was in Frisk’s mind. *AAAUGH!* Friends?”  
“It’s alright, Tristy. Friends. Tristy! Please, fight it!”  
I topple over. Asriel catches me.  
….  
It’s darkness. Then… what is that? A tiny voice, saying…. “Please… help me…”  
It’s Frisk. He’s tied up with a rope. He’s struggling, but he can’t break free. Chara’s in control of his mind now.  
“HELLO, ‘TRISTY”. MY NAME’S CHARA, AND I’VE BEEN POSSESSING FRISK FOR THE PAST WEEK NOW. IT’S BEEN SO FUN, KILLING EVERYONE, WATCHING THEIR LOVED ONES IN horror BEFORE i kiLL them, TOO… WHEN I WAS IN ASRIEL, I WAS IN HIS SOUL. BUt NOW… I’m IN FRISK’S MIND. I SWITCHED PLACES! I JUST KNEW YOU’D ASK ASRIEL. HOW… ADORABLE! AND NOW YOU’VE GONE AND BROKE HIS HEART! AHAHAHAHA!”  
That little snitch! I just KNEW she was the one behind all of this!  
“NO ONE’S EVER GOTTEN THIS FAR BEFORE… TRISTANA, WANT TO GEt ME OUT? THEn COME AND GET ME OUT!”  
The real battle finally begins.  
Chara’s attacks change from standard knife hits to scary attacks. Her attacks are images of death, images I have seen over the past week.  
She’s not trying to physically overcome me. She’s trying to mentally, emotionally overcome me.   
With every image, if I react emotionally, I get disconnected from Chara.  
But it doesn’t work. Not completely.  
I will never give up.  
I will stay determined.  
Then, she does her worst mental attack of all.  
She hides her knife behind her back and waits.  
Frisk screams, as if to warn me of something.  
The worst attack finally comes.   
Frisk screams. “Tristana! It’s above y-”   
I look up at the ceiling, but it’s too late. Somehow, Chara’s crept on the ceiling, crawling like a spider.   
There’s some red liquid, only kept suspended by a large piece of glass. Chara swipes at the glass until it all breaks.   
Terrifying, crimson blood suddenly pours down like a waterfall.   
I feel my eye activate, but there’s no powers. My body freezes as I scream, my feet refusing to move as my entire body freezes in pure, unadulterated terror.   
The blood slams down on me, knocking me to the ground.  
I close my eyes. I can’t hear or see anything. I hold my breath for as long as possible, and I try to find a way out of the endless waterfall.  
It’s too late. I can’t take it.   
But I find a tiny hand grasping mine.  
Frisk…?  
He’s somehow gotten me out.   
I take a breath, but it’s too early. I already feel fluid entering my nostrils before I finally hit oxygen.   
I cough uncontrollably for a few seconds, but I’m fine after that. I take much needed breaths of air, but somehow I feel that I’m having a little trouble.   
I stand up.   
I see her.  
This monster…. THIS MONSTER!   
Chara managed to get me to feel scared and sad… and…  
SO... ANGRY!  
My powers respond quickly. Chara’s laughter falters for a second.  
Then, I go all out on her, using all the Blasters, all the bones I can possibly throw out. Chara screams, “NOOOOOOOOOO!” as she leaves Frisk. She screams.  
I untie Frisk before leaving.  
I’m back in my head. Asriel’s trying to wake me up. He helps me up. Chara’s there, except she’s being dragged underground.  
A mysterious black fog approaches her. Chara screams as the fog drags her down. She’ll do anything to return back to Frisk. Her hand is finally dragged down before the abyss from which she was dragged down seals up.  
For about 10 seconds, Frisk, Asriel, and I just stand there, trying to comprehend what just happened.  
Then, at the same time, Frisk and I fall into each other’s arms. Frisk cries first, but then I cry.  
Asriel’s crying in the background, too.  
We don’t talk. The events of the past week speak for themselves, an inaudible message.  
Asriel and I take Frisk back to the lab to get his wounds treated.  
I’m treated as a hero, but really, it was just a lucky guess that saved everyone.

I apologize to Asriel. It’s not like he warmed back up to me immediately, but he gradually did.  
Turns out, Frisk is an orphan too. He cast himself down the mountain because he doesn’t have any family. And his foster parents are not so nice.  
We are cast into the care of Delilah’s family.  
Once I meet Frisk, turns out, he’s really nice. He’s not… THAT person. That was all Chara.   
I’ve developed a love-hate relationship with my powers. Sure, they’ve given me all of these abilities, but at the same time, it’s like they somehow latched onto everything they happened with my family and desire to torment me with it.   
I could just be doing something normal- or even happy- like dating Frisk.   
I remember when Frisk and I were dating in the MTT resort. I kept on staring into Frisk’s eyes.  
We were talking about some sort of football game that had happened the night before.  
I was laughing. Laughing.  
But all of that changed when Frisk set his hand down on his butter knife to cut his chicken.   
Then, I saw it all. Pain, fear, raw terror, sadness...  
“Um, Tristana? TRISTANA?!” he said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. “Tristana, I’m getting scared. Sn-snap out of it!”   
But I couldn’t.   
I couldn’t stop hyperventilating. And before I knew it, I heard two things: the sound of my Gaster Blaster powering up and Frisk screaming.   
I stopped immediately.   
Luckily, that Blaster hadn’t even fired yet.   
I ran up to Frisk and hugged him.  
“W…. what…. what was that?”  
“Honestly, Frisk… I have no idea.”   
That night, I had a nightmare. I woke up in terror in bed.  
I opened my eyes, and involuntarily, a bone smashed the mirror. Frisk entered the room.  
Immediately, I can feel my eye activating. It’s centered on one of the glass shards.  
Stop, I think. All of them stop. They’re suspended in midair, surrounded by an individual barrier.   
Come down.   
They each individually clatter on the carpet.   
Frisk’s right in front of me now.  
“Tristana? Are you alright? Talk to me please, Tristana! Tristy!”  
“I *pant* had a *pant* bad dream…… Sans… Papyrus…”  
Frisk’s expression softened.  
“Hey… it’s OK… it’s just a dream…”  
Suddenly, he starts to cry.  
“I...I’m sorry, Tristy… for letting Chara control me… everything you had to go through…. I’m. sorry. I’m really sorry… I-I’m sorry…”  
I finally went to sleep after a while.  
The next day, Frisk said that he’d called Alphys.   
That was the start of long, long, sessions with Alphys. They helped me to control the powers.   
And after that… through all the nightmares, flashbacks, hallucinations, wacked-up emotions, blaming myself for what happened, and even avoiding Frisk for a short while because I was so afraid… I started to get better. The powers started to become an advantage, rather than a disadvantage. In addition to teleporting and having telekinesis, I could clearly (disturbingly) recall exactly what happened and where it happened. People relied on me for research projects, writing stories for newspapers, and more.   
After realizing all of this, I began to become filled with… happiness? No. Happiness was too much to ask for. Hope was enough.  
But, I still have goals. WE, the citizens of the Underground, have goals.  
We’re going to rebuild this broken world. Treat the wounded, repair the hospital and other destroyed buildings, rebuild people’s emotional status, get the population back up to a decent level, and make sure none of this happens again by teaching the younger monsters about how bad violence and hatred really are.  
And maybe someday, I can even get back to the surface so I can finally meet real people again.  
You know how?  
We’re gonna be ourselves and never give up.  
And we will stay determined.  
Epilogue  
That Christmas…  
…

Well, we did it.  
We’ve rebuilt. We’ve recovered. The monster population is now decent, and Frisk is getting sweeter every day.  
At Christmas time, Frisk gives me a present.  
It’s big and tall. It’s the size of…  
When I open it...  
No…  
It can’t be…  
“Tristy? Are you okay?”  
It’s Sans’ trombone and the trombone book.  
THE END  
...  
It's over.  
We.  
Made.  
It.  
Thank God.  
So…. how’d ya "like" it?


End file.
